Stand in the rain
by Snowotterdawn
Summary: What would happen when a young boy calls for help and finds a father and friend along the way. features mpreg, abuse, and bashing of the weasleys save for the twins and dumbledore. pairints will be dmhp
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be a one shot but I had to many ideas for it to be just one shot. I'll update as soon as I can, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: i own nothing. Nothing at all.

~~start~~

In a small bedroom in a highly "normal" suburb, a boy was trying not to sob at the punishment he just endured. It made everything hurt and he hated the bastard for making him not a virgin anymore, having given him to Dudley to play with.

Harry stared sadly at the rain outside the window. He wanted to be out in the rain, just pouring his soul out to those who would listen. He curled up on his cot and pulled his old small fluffy blanket that had been his since he could remember.

Harry stared at Hedgwig in her cage then weakly got up and wrote a letter to his professor Snape. He wrote down everything that had been done to him and begged him to come get him, he weakly attached it to hedgwig and motioned for her to go find Snape. "Be safe girl." he called after her in a whisper. It was all he could manage as they had hurt his throat by forcing him onto their pricks.

Severus frowned when a white owl flew into his office and held out her leg. She was absolutely soaked and looked a little skittish. Severus gently pulled the letter off and summoned a warm towel to put around the bird. "Shh girl I won't hurt you. Let's get you dried off." he said softly, smiling when the bird walked into the towel and shivered less.

Severus smiled and picked up the letter, he went wide eyed at the thing that were listed then frowned when it was signed Harry Potter. It couldn't be right. The boy was supposed to be a spoiled boy with everything he wanted giving to him on a silver platter. Severus frowned. Now that he thought about it, he had seen the boy in old gross tshirts and jeans that didn't fit.

Severus smiled softly. "I'll go get your master." he promised and apparated away. Severus arrived at the street he knew Petunia lived at and slowly noxed all the lights. He slowly went into the house and quickly stupified a large boy, a large man and a skinny women, making them think they fell asleep.

Harry heard the spell and looked to his locked door hopeful. Would Severus really come for him? He really hoped so. He weakly let out a cry, praying it was someone to save him.

Severus heard the noise and slowly walked up the stairs, looking appalled at the many locks on the door and a cat flap at the bottom. He slowly undid all of them and stared surprised at the amount of blood that was around the room, then looked to the small boy on the cot. "harry?" he called softly. "What have they done to you?" he whispered as he slowly walked over, getting a nervous flinch from the boy. "Professor?" he asked softly. 'I can't see."

Severus turned on the light then slowly walked forward, seeing the boys glasses were shattered on the floor. "It's professor Snape little one, I'm going to pick you up okay?" he asked softly.

Harry nodded his head nervously. "Can we take my blanket?" he asked softly.

Severus nodded and smiled, then lifted the boy, blanket and all, into his arms and headed downstairs, the boy's head on his shoulder. "let me abliviat you being taken by me." he said softly. He levitated them all onto the couch then obliviated their memories of him and of Harry being taken.

Harry looked up at Severus. "Will I have to come back?" he asked softly.

Severus shook his head. "Never. I'll make sure you stay with me for as long as you want." he promised.

Harry nodded and curled close to Snape as the apparated away to Prince Manor. "tilly!" he shouted and took Harry to the first bedroom where a medical bed was and gently laid him on the bed. "I'll soften the pillows so they don't hurt your back." he promised.

Tilly came in with warm water, warm towels and warm rags. "Is master snape be needing anything else?" she asked.

Severus smiled. "Get Draco please, he can help me."

Tilly nodded and popped up to Draco's room, for the summer. He yawned and walked downstairs at two in the morning." it had better be important." he muttered.

Severus gently took what was left of Harry's clothing off and put it into an evidence bag. "Draco!" he shouted, trying not to scare the teen in his little medical room.

Draco walked in then went wide eyed. "Is that Harry potter?" he asked in shock.

Severus nodded. "Yes and I need your help to heal him." he said softly

Draco nodded and walked to where Harry could see him. When Harry flinched away, he offered his hand. 'I won't hurt you. Would you like to hold my hand during all this?" he asked.

Harry looked at the hand attentively then nervously took it and nodded. "Thank you." he whispered.

Draco nodded and summoned a stool to sit on for him and one for Severus. "Harry? I know this is a scary situation but I have to know. Did they rape you?" he asked softly.

Harry started at Severus sadly and nodded his head. 'I tried to make them stop but Dumbledore drained my magic and I don't know when I'll get it back. He left me there where they beat me even though I killed the dark lord like he made me do." he said softly.

Severus nodded softly and cast a spell that repairs the injuries inside and cleaned him out so there was no chance of pregnancy, well none that could be given by the whale and his son the elephant.

Draco smiled softly to Harry. "You'll be here with Uncle Severus till you want to leave." he promised softly.

Severus nodded his head. "And I'll heal all your hurts." he promised. He kept slowly spelling potions into his stomach that would help heal him, make his bones a little stronger and heal all the broken ones. "I need you to take this Harry." he said and pulled out the skelegrow.

Harry nodded and weakly sat up, the sheets stained with red from his back. He nervously took the swallow and looked down. "I'm sorry I stained your sheets." he whispered.

Severus smiled softly. "You didn't. The blood will come out." he promised then gently took Harry's hand and arm to turn him over. He winced when he saw Freak carved into his back and welts all over.

Severus quickly pulled a pain potion in the form of a cream and started to gently spread it on his welts and the carving that was still bleeding. "Harry, you know you're not a freak right?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. 'I am a freak, they used me as a weapon and threw me aside to get more power or money. They have been stealing from my banks and saying they deserve it because I forced them to fight." he whispered.

Draco leaned over and gently cleaned the tears forming. "You're not a freak. your an amazing young man who is in a lot of pain, but trusting enough to have your "dark" professor to heal you. You are a sweet kind person and I've seen you teach, you'd knock any of our DADA teachers out of the water." he said proudly.

Harry looked at him, tears falling down his cheeks. "But what about my magic? Will it come back?" he asked softly.

Severus nodded. "With a few potions and some food, your body will slowly rebuild your magic. Alright, now I need to take a big glamour off, it might hurt a little bit." he said softly.

Draco climbed in behind Harry and held him close, not caring if he got the cream or blood on his pajamas. "Go ahead Uncle Severus." he said softly.

Harry nodded and smiled weakly as Severus patched the freak first then started to chant in Latin, slowly removing the glamours around Harry. When he was finished, he had lily's eyes, Sev's hair and body type but his mother's facial features. Harry looked up confused when Severus pulled him close. "Toby." he whispered.

Draco frowned. "But Uncle Sev, you said Toby was killed?" he asked confused.

Severus smiled weakly. "No. This is Toby." he said softly, the black hair curled down long and held onto the blanket nervously. "Professor? Who's Toby?" he asked. nervously.

Severus smiled softly. "You are. Me and your mother were in love and she had to go into hiding, James took her as an extra protection. She never told me she was pregnant before she left. Just before she died she had sent me a letter saying we had a son. Then when I was going to take you, Dumbledore got you before me. I'm your dad."

Harry looked up, his eyes a jade green. "Then why did you hate me in class? why didn't you save me before?" he asked, tears in his eyes.

` Severus looked weakened. "I didn't know. I thought you were James's son with my wife. I hated the thought of her cheating on me." he admitted.

Harry looked down then nodded his head. "So she still was my mother?" he asked softly.

Severus nodded his head. "She was still your mother." he promised.

Harry looked down. "I feel so broken. What do I do?" he asked and looked between Draco and Severus. "I want to believe you but what proof do I have?"

Severus pursed his lips then smiled. "I have a family tree that tells who had who." he offered.

Harry looked up. "And if I show up dead on it?" he asked.

Severus smiled. "you'll be Harry and I'll take care of you." he promised.

Harry smiled weakly. "Help me walk to the tapestry?" he asked softly.

Draco got out from behind him, then instead of helping him walk, he gently lifted him onto his hip. "You're as light as a feather." he said a bit worried. "Did they ever feed you?" he asked.

Harry blushed slightly and laid his head on Draco's shoulder. "No." he said quietly.

Draco frowned then nodded his head. "Uncle Severus, I think it's time we take tea." he said and made a pointed look at the man. Severus looked over then gently lifted Harry from Draco and onto his hip. "You hungry?" he asked as he pointed out the tapestry that showed Toby was really alive.

Harry nodded. "Can I be called Toby from now on?" he asked softly.

Severus chuckled and nodded. "Tobias Salazar Snape." he promised.

Toby smiled and leaned his head onto Sev's shoulder then slowly fell asleep. He felt safe in the arms of his dad, though he knew he shouldn't, after all the torture he had been put through by the man but he couldn't help but want Severus to hold him and keep him safe and sound."

Severus smiled and headed to the dinning room, then gently sat with Toby in his lap. "wake up little love." he whispered.

Toby nervously looked up then leaned sleepily against his dad."'Wa's going on?" he asked sleepily.

Severus chuckled and gently kissed Toby's forehead. "Time for you to eat something. Want anything special?" he asked.

Toby looked up then bit his lip. "Could I cream of tomato soup and a grilled cheese?" he asked hopeful.

Severus smiled and nodded, then ordered two for them both while Draco got regular chicken soup.

Toby looked up at Severus then snuggled close like a small child would. "Thank you da." he whispered.

Severus went wide eyed then grinned and gently squeezed Toby, but not enough to hurt his wrapped up wounds.

Draco smiled softly. "So Toby what sort of things do you like?" he asked

Toby smiled. 'I like quiditch, and flying, but I prefer flying just to fly. It's better then anything. And I like to cook but I'm not so good at potions." he said and looked up at his father with an apologetic look.

Severus smiled. "We can change that with some tutoring." he offered.

Toby smiled shyly. "I'd like to not have to go to hogwarts again. He's still headmaster." he whispered nervously.

Severus smiled softly. "We can change you to make you disappear, make it look like the Dursley's killed you." he offered.

Toby looked at his Da and nodded his head. "how though?" he asked.

Severus smiled when the food came and offered Toby to start eating. "We make a golum of you, with the injuries you had in your body already then let them kill it. That way you won't ever be called in as a weapon." he promised.

Tobias nodded his head then started eating his soup slowly, having trouble moving his hands as they were shaking.

Severus noticed this and summoned a calming drought, "Just a swallow of this." he said softly.

Tobias nodded his head and took just a swallow like his dad had told him to, then started eating the soup with a more firm grip on his surroundings."Da, do you think they will ever know?" he asked.

Severus shook his head. "I think if you hadn't written me today, you would have been dead by the end of the week." he said honestly.

Toby went wide eyed. "The injuries were that bad?" he asked.

Severus nodded then smiled and pushed his hair aside and behind his cheek. "It was because you used to store a horcrux, in your scar. Now your scar is gone and your body has a chance to actually heal." he said softly.

Toby grinned and hugged his daddy then slowly started putting his grilled cheese into his soup. "Your house elf makes good food." he said happily.

Severus chuckled and nodded, sipping it from behind Toby. "Yes she does. Her name is Tilly. I've had her family working for the prince family for three generations. She has a twin named twinkle." he said proudly. "He works in the Hogwarts kitchen making sure all my food is healthy and unpotioned."

Toby looked to Severus nervously. "Will they do that for me? I'm afraid they are putting potions in my cup to make me love Ginny Weasley. But I don't love her, I love another person. I just don't know if he likes me back." he whispered.

Severus smiled softly. "If you are gay, as you seem to be, the potion would just make you feel sick when you see her." he admitted.

Toby smiled weakly. "That's how I feel for her. And her brother. And Hermione" he admitted.

Severus frowned. "All three. Then why did you stay friends with them?" he asked softly.

Toby shook his head. "I don't know. I don't like any of them, their rude and nosy and Hermione thinks she's all that just because she can read faster than us and lets us use her notes. But I don't need her notes, she gets pissy if I don't use them." he admitted annoyed. "I'm a good student but I've never been allowed to show it."

Severus frowned and pulled his wand then gently ran a scan for potions then shook his head. "You have loyalty potions in your system and a few love potions. Here drink this and they will dissolve away." he said after he summoned a small vial with clear liquid inside.

Toby smiled and took the potion, downing it all then nearly threw up when he felt his stomach churn and Toby pushed his food away. "I don't think I can eat anymore without throwing up." he murmured.

Severus nodded and smiled softly. "We will try more later." he promised. "Are you tired?" he asked softly.

Toby nodded and leaned against his Dad. "Yes." he mumbled sleepily.

Draco smiled. "Want to share my room?" he asked softly.

Toby looked over sleepily then nodded. "Yes please." he said shyly.

Draco smiled and walked over to the boy, lifted him in his arms then headed upstairs to his room. He expanded his bed into two beds and gently put Toby in one part of the bed. "Do you want the bed together or apart?" he asked.

Toby glanced up sleepily. "Apart for now." he said softly.

Draco nodded and tucked Toby in, then kissed the skittish boy's forehead. "Sweet dreams love." he said softly.

Toby smiled softly and fell into a light sleep.

Draco headed back downstairs and looked to his godfather. "We need to press charges." he said firmly.

Severus nodded. "I already owled everything to my lawyer. Dumbledore can't get in the way this time. I won't let him take my son from me again." he said firmly.

Draco nodded then sat and sipped a glass of hot cocoa that Tilly brought in. "Uncle Severus, what are you going to do about Harry's things? we need to go get them from the muggles." he said softly.

Severus smiled softly. "That is a good idea." he said softly.

Draco smiled softly. "I bet he would like to have his things when he gets up. Shall we go now?" he asked.

Severus grinned and took Draco's hand then side along apparated them to just in front of the house. "Put your hood up." he instructed and pulled his own cloak hood up.

Draco nodded then easily opened the lock on the door and snuck in. Draco slowly started looking around the room, which was empty. You could hear the snores from upstairs loud and clear.

Severus found Toby's trunk with almost everything in it. He frowned when he didn't find his wand or his invisibility cloak. He slowly walked up the stairs and to the room he had found Harry in. He whispered. "Accio Harry's cloak and wand." he grinned when they went flying at him.

Once he was sure he had everything of Toby's, he made the golum, it looked just like Harry before he became Toby and had all the same injuries. He transfigured a stick to look like the blanket Toby cherished then headed downstairs with a whisper to be quiet.

Draco nodded an shrunk his stuff then put it in his pocket and headed out the door, the muggles never knowing they had been there.

Once outside, Severus took Draco's hand and apparated back to the manor. "he will be safe here and they will end up killing the golem." he said softly.

Draco nodded sadly. "I can't believe Dumbledore would put his so loved student in such a place even when he was a child. How could anyone do that to a child?" he asked, wanting to run upstairs and just hold Toby close.

Just after they got back, they heard the whimpers on the couch in the front room. Severus frowned and went inside, then his face softened when he saw a scared teen, "Toby?" he asked softly , as he kneeled down to sit by Toby's face.

Toby looked at him with sad eyes. "I woke up and no one was here. I-I don't want to be left alone." he whispered and sniffled again, trying to stop crying.

Severus smiled softly then gently pulled Toby down into his lap. "I was going to get your things, but a few things are going to change for you. First off your birthday isn't july 31. It's August tenth." he said softly.

Toby frowned. 'But that's tomorrow." he whispered.

Severus nodded and kissed Toby's forehead. "And I'm going to spoil you tomorrow with a whole new wardrobe and a few other things. Draco?" he said and looked up.

Draco smiled and sat next to Toby. "Tomorrow me and you will go flying and have some fun on the grounds. Maybe we could go for a ride around the lake." he offered.

Toby blushed ."I don't really know how to ride a horse, the threstles kept us on by themselves." he said nervously.

Draco smiled. "Then you can ride behind me on my horse." he offered.

Toby bit his lip then nodded shyly. "alright." he said softly.

Draco gently kissed Toby's forehead. "I have to warn you. I plan on keeping you as mine." he warned.

Toby looked at him nervously. "Yours?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "My sweet love." he said softly.

Toby blushed shyly. "I'd like that." he admitted. "But can we take things slow?"

Draco nodded and kissed his hand. "Severus do I have your permission to court your son?" he asked softly.

Severus pursed his lips then nodded. "As long as you don't take things too fast for Toby." he said softly.

Toby blushed and snuggled into his dad. "Can I go back to bed?" he asked sleepily.

Severus chuckled and nodded then lifted Toby into his arms easily. "Try and eat something simple first, how about a small peanut butter sandwich?" he asked the sleepy teen.

Toby nodded and looked up. "With milk?" he asked hopeful.

Severus chuckled and nodded "of course. Ready to go down to the kitchen?" he asked.

Toby nodded and put his legs around his dad's waist. "I'm glad I'm Toby." he admitted.

Severus chuckled and carried Toby down to the kitchen then set him on one of the bar stools. "I am too my little one." he promised and made the pb and j sandwich and got out a glass of milk. "Want chocolate milk?" he asked.

Toby went wide eyed. "really? I can have some?" he asked hopeful.

Severus chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes you can." he promised an mixed some chocolate into his milk then stirred it up and set it, with the sandwich cut in triangles, in front of Toby. "Here you go love." he said softly, sticking a crazy swirly stray in Toby's chocolate milk.

Toby giggled, though he would never admit he did such a girly thing, and sipped the straw. "Thank you dad." he said softly.

Severus chuckled and put some cookies in front of him, then made himself and Draco a chocolate milk. "Hungry Draco?" he asked softly.

Draco shook his head. "No but I'd love a silly straw to go with my chocolate milk." he said with a cute pouty lip.

Toby giggled again then leaned over and offered his silly straw to Draco, who smiled indulgently and sipped through Toby's straw. "Thank you Toby." he said softly.

Toby smiled and nodded his head then took another bite of his sandwich. "This is yummy. What kind of jelly is it?" he asked curiously.

Severus smiled. "Peach." he said softly. "Something that's sweet but not overly high in sugar."

Toby grinned and took another bite. "It's yummy." he said happily, then sipped his chocolate milk again. "So are we going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" he asked.

Severus nodded. "And a muggle mall." he promised.

Draco smiled. "But gringotts first to get your inheritance squared away and your stuff back from those thieving rats."

Toby nodded then looked up at his dad. "Will the potters still go to me?" he asked.

Severus nodded his head. "They would have known that you were Toby. I think James was a good father for you till he got killed. He protected you." he said proudly. "I may have hated him in Hogwarts but I thank the man for keeping you safe."

Toby smiled softly and finished his sandwich and sipped his chocolate milk. "Does this mean I get to be sorted again?" he asked softly.

Severus chuckled. "Yes, you weren't Toby Salazar Snape when you got sorted."

Toby groaned. "But I'm already an eighth year." he whined.

Severus chuckled. 'And will be going to school for the first time as my son. We will say you were homeschooled till the war was over and your mother recently died." he said softly.

Toby nodded and finished his chocolate milk then looked at it sadly. "It's all gone." he said softly, not realizing he was sipping it all through the silly straw.

Severus smiled. "That's all you can have for tonight. Tomorrow with breakfast you can have banana milk." he offered.

Toby nodded then looked to his professor. "Will we get me glasses tomorrow? I still can't see."

Severus chuckled and nodded. "Yes,, we will get you new glasses." he promised. "With better frames.

Toby grinned happily. "Can we get the ones that turn to sunglasses in the sun?" he asked.

Severus nodded and kissed Toby's temple. "yes we can, but we have to get you two to bed for now." he said softly, then lifted Toby into his arms and lead the way upstairs to his and Draco's bedroom. He gently put Toby in one of the beds and turned on the night light causing the stars to charm the ceiling and smiled. "Sweet dreams my Tobias." he said softly, the boy already sound asleep.

~~end~~

that's it for now, I hope you enjoy

~snow


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait loves, I had a bit of a home issue but i'm fine now. I hope you all enjoy the next part of my story. Tootles.

Disclaimer.:i own nothing, this is all just the crazy bunnies going around my head demanding stories.

~~start~~

The next morning, Draco smiled at the little mound that was on the end of his bed with a blanket off the other bed over him.

Draco chuckled and gently peeked under the blanket. "Toby?" he asked softly.

Toby slowly woke and smiled weakly. "Hi." he said shyly.

Draco chuckled."Do you want to be cuddled?" he asked softly.

Toby nodded sleepily then crawled into Draco's arms under the blankets.

Draco chuckled again and gently kissed Toby's forehead. "You could always have asked last night." he teased.

Toby blushed, "I couldn't wake you up, you looked so peaceful." he admitted.

Draco smiled softly and held Toby close. "How's your back feel?" he asked softly.

Toby looked down. "It hurts, that's why I slept on my tummy." he said softly.

Draco nodded and gently lifted Toby's shirt and winced when he saw the bandages had been bled through. "I'll have to ask Uncle Sev for new cream and bandages." he said softly.

Toby smiled softly. "I smell food." he said softly.

Draco smiled. "It's probably Uncle Sev making your birthday breakfast. Or did you forget it's your birthday today?" he asked teasingly.

Toby blushed. "I'm not used to people making me breakfast. Usually I'm lucky if I get a piece of bread and a glass of water to eat on my birthday." he admitted.

Draco smiled softly. "Come on love, stay in your pajamas and we will head down to eat." He promised.

Toby blushed and looked down. "I don't have pajamas. just the pants Da put me in last night." he said quietly.

Draco smiled softly and brought out a set of light green pajamas with a white shirt that wouldn't stick to his back. "How's this?" he asked curiously.

Toby smiled shyly and nodded his head. 'It won't stick right?" he asked softly.

Draco nodded his head. 'It won't stick." he promised.

Toby nodded then shyly crawled into bed to change behind the curtain, then shyly walked out wearing the clothes that were too big. "Draco?" he asked nervously. "I can't resize them, I don't have magic."

Draco nodded and resized them for him then gently lifted Toby into his arms and onto his hip. "We need to put some weight on you." he said softly.

Toby blushed. "I'm sorry I'm so light. I can't eat much because I'm used to not eating at all."

Draco frowned and carried Toby to the kitchen, then gently set him in one of the padded chairs. "Uncle Sev after breakfast can we check on Toby's wounds?" he asked.

Severus grinned and turned around then smiled and nodded his head. "That would be a good idea, who wants coffee?" he asked softly.

Toby blushed and smiled shyly. "You promised banana milk." he said shyly.

Severus smiled. "it's in the fridge staying cool." he promised.

Toby grinned. "I'll set the table, where are the plates and cups?" he asked curiously.

Severus levitated them down then pointed to the small table he had in the kitchen for him and his two boys.

Draco smiled softly. and got the coffee by his plate, happily sipping it. "How are you functioning without coffee Toby?" he asked curiously.

Toby smiled softly." I don't like the taste, too bitter for me." he admitted.

Draco raised an eyebrow then mixed up a cup with hazelnut creamer and a little vanilla powder in it. "try this." he said softly.

Toby frowned but indulgently took the cup and sipped it then went wide eyed. "That's amazing. How'd you make it taste so good?" he asked excitedly.

Draco smiled. "A little creamer a little vanilla and your all set." he said playfully, then kissed Toby's cheek. "I'll make it for you whenever you want." he promised.

Toby smiled fully and sipped his cup. "Dad do you like coffee?" he asked, curiously.

Severus chuckled. "I do. I drink mine black though." he said with a smile.

Toby wrinkled his nose. "It's to bitter. Do we still get banana milk?" he asked hopefully.

Severus chuckled and nodded his head. "I'll give you both for today but only if you put a nutrient potion in your milk." he said with a smile.

Toby nodded his head and got out the milk, poured a glass for him, Draco and Severus then put it on the table next to each plate, having put his in the middle of the two people that mattered most in his life right now.

Severus put the French toast on to the table then pulled out warmed syrup and butter. "Dig in boys." he said then gave Toby his nutrient potion to go in his milk.

Toby poured it in then stirred it up and sipped it, giving a grin. "It still tastes like banana. I thought potions had to taste bad." he said confused.

Severus chuckled. "They do when you don't want people getting hurt on purpose or relying on them." he admitted.

Toby laughed and sipped his milk again. "So you make them taste bad so students are more careful?" he asked curiously.

Severus nodded and took a bite of french toast. "Bingo." he said and smiled at Toby.

Draco smiled and finished his coffee then went to the kitchen for a second one, only to have the cup levitated back to the table. "You only get one cup today Draco, you know the rules." Severus warned.

Draco pouted. "But it's Toby's birthday." he said with a whine.

Severus frowned then sighed and nodded. "Only this time though." he warned.

Toby smiled and sipped his milk again, then ate a piece of french toast. "Your right da. this is my favorite. I've never been able to cook it though." he admitted.

Severus smiled. "I can teach you." he offered.

Toby grinned fully. "You can?" he asked hopeful. "Can we make more tomorrow? or do you want me to make my blueberry muffins for breakfast?" he asked excitedly.

Severus chuckled. "How about we do both. We make the muffins for when its tea time, then have french toast again for breakfast." he suggested.

Toby smiled and nodded his head, then sipped his coffee and took another bite of french toast. "So will this help bring my magic back?" he asked hopeful.

Severus nodded. "I'll have to run a more thorough exam to see if he has any other blocks on you." he warned.

Draco gently touched Toby's hand, making the ebony haired boy jump then smile shyly. "You'll hold my hand during this right?"

Draco nodded and gently squeezed Toby's hand. "I promise." he said softly then frowned when he felt the scar on his hand, then gently turned it and growled. "Toby where did you get this scar?" he asked softly.

Toby quickly pulled his hand away and hid it. "I got it in detention. Madame Umbitch used a quill that cut into my hand to use the blood as ink." he whispered.

Severus nearly broke his cup of banana milk. "She used a blood quill on you?" he asked angrily.

Toby looked up nervously, tears forming in his eyes. "I couldn't tell anyone, she spelled it to scar and that I couldn't speak of it." he rambled out, scared his dad would send him back to the dursleys.

Draco gently moved closer to Toby and wiped his tears, then kissed his cheek. "You weren't bad and you don't tell lies, if I had known she was using a blood quill I'd have snapped her wand and thrown her to the governors." he promised.

Toby crawled into Draco's lap and hid his face.

Severus smiled softly then sighed and gently kissed the back of Toby's head. "I'll press charges for that." he warned.

Toby turned his head and smiled weakly to his dad. "But the centaurs already took care of her. She went into the forbidden forest and tried to hurt us then the centaurs attacked and took her with them." he said softly.

Severus chuckled. "What else has she done?" he asked softly.

Toby smiled weakly. "Use Vertaserumon Hermione, though I'd love to use it on her and find out the truth of her and Ron." he admitted.

Severus smiled softly. "Well we will find out today at gringotts won't we?" he said with a smile. "We will get everything that's left to you going to you, not the dumbledore account or the weasleys. Besides, I believe you have quite a sum of money from the twins." he teased, knowing about the transaction there.

Toby nodded his head. 'They insist I'm their third partner but I don't know much about pranking, even if I was made to look like James, I didn't act like him." he said softly.

Draco smiled. 'You are a little like James Potter, first year quiditch player?" he asked teasingly.

Toby blushed. 'I just didn't want Neville's rememberall to be broken, he loved that thing." he said softly.

Severus smiled. "You did play quiditch pretty well too." he teased. "And you did speak parseltongue."

Toby looked down. "So you still don't think I'm Toby. I did that stuff because it was expected of me. I tried and saved the school many times." he said then pushed his food and drink away and headed for his room in tears.

Draco frowned at Severus, then headed up to Toby's shared room and frowned when he saw no one, but he heard the sniffles. He got onto his knees and peeked under the bed, then smiled softly. "You okay?" he asked softly and crawled under with him.

Toby shook his head. "No, I don't want to be compared to Harry potter, he was just a useless freak. I want to be Toby, the professors son and Draco Malfoy's love." he said quietly.

Draco smiled and nodded his head. "You are love. We didn't mean to make you feel bad. It was all teasing." he said softly.

Toby looked down sadly. "But I don't like it." he said quietly.

Draco smiled softly. "Then we won't do it anymore." he promised.

Toby nodded and curled close to Draco. "I don't wanna go out, he might send me back." he whispered.

Draco shook his head. "He would never send you back to that place." he promised. "and if he did, I'd be there to rescue you."

Toby looked at him hopeful. "You would?" he asked.

Draco nodded and gently kissed Toby's cheek. "Yep. we could fly away to an island for only us, build a life just us." he promised.

Toby giggled. "Now wait, what about children?" he asked.

Draco grinned. "How many do you want?" he asked.

Toby smiled. "As many as we can afford. I always wanted a big family."

Draco grinned. "Just a big brood?" he asked playfully.

Toby shook his head. "A family. That's what family is. You build tree houses and our babies skins their knees and hands then come running to their papa to be healed and their daddy to be comforted. Then run off to play some more, searching for buried treasure, playing tag, even just running into the surf and back." he said, starting to ramble.

Draco chuckled. "I love that idea. We will have to move somewhere that's on the beach." he said softly.

Toby nodded and smiled softly. "Thank you for cheering me up Draco." he said and moved closer to the teen.

Unknown to them both, Severus had heard it all and silently left once he heard Toby saying thank you. Maybe he could help them to the beach. a trip to spoil them both, for Toby to see the real ocean on a trip. they still had three weeks till school started.

Toby crawled out from under the bed and wiped himself off. "The ocean is really pretty right?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "It's gorgeous. You should see it. I'll have to take you some time. Now lets go get your bandages redone." he said softly, then picked Toby up and carried him down the stairs.

Toby sighed. "Do you guys insist on carrying me everywhere?" he asked.

Draco chuckled. 'Everywhere we can." he teased.

Toby rolled his eyes but smiled and leaned his head on Draco's shoulder. "I don't want there to be more spells on me. I just wanna be Toby." he said softly.

Severus turned and smiled when the boys entered the medical room and motioned Toby onto the bed. 'Let's have a look shall we?" he asked and gently took off Toby's shirt. "Not as bad as I thought it might be. Your healing well Toby." he praised and reapplied the pain cream and had Toby sip a nutrient potion. "You have to finish this one, since you didn't at breakfast. I'm sorry I upset you." he said softly.

Toby shook his head. "It's okay. I just wanna be known as Tobias not harry." he said softly.

Severus smiled and finished wrapping the boys back with extra wrap this time to soften any clothes that might touch it.

Toby whimpered slightly at the cream but Draco moved behind him and took both his hands where he could hold comfortably behind the boy.

Toby leaned slightly against Draco and smiled. 'Thank you." he whispered, then blushed as he felt a kiss on his cheek.

"Anytime, my little muffin." he said softly.

Toby giggled. "I'm a muffin?" he asked curiously.

Draco nodded and bit his neck gently. 'You taste like a muffin, you smell of muffins. Therefore you are my little muffin." he teased.

Toby giggled again and finished his potion then offered it to his Da. "Any spells?" he asked.

Severus nodded. "Two big ones, I'm a bit afraid to take them off by myself. Would you let Lucius come and help me?" he asked.

Toby bit his lip then nodded. "Just don't tell him I was once harry. I'm your long lost son." he said softly.

Draco gently let go of Toby. "Give me a tick I'll get my mirror." he said and ran up the stairs then came back down with a little mirror with Lucius on it. "hey dad. I was wondering if you could help me and uncle Severus with something." he said softly.

Lucius smiled. "What is it son?" he asked.

"Severus's son Toby is back and been spelled by different people with potions and spells to keep him timid as a mouse. We need helping getting the last two off." he said softly.

Lucius nodded then smiled. "set the mirror on the floor, I'll come through." he promised.

Draco set the mirror on the floor then smiled when it expanded and let Lucius step out. "Draco?" he asked then grinned when a blond ran up and held his dad's body for a moment. "I missed you Dad." he said quietly.

Lucius smiled and kissed Draco's head then hugged him tight. "I missed you too Draco. Now where is Toby?" he asked, knowing part of the story of Toby.

Severus walked out and gently hugged his brother in all but blood. "Thank you for coming to help my son." he said quietly.

Lucius hugged Severus tight. "You'd do the same for my son." he said softly, then released the man. He walked into the room, his face softened and gently offered his hand. "I'm Lucius, Draco's father. I'm gonna help your daddy get those spells off you." he promised.

Toby looked at him nervously then shook his head. "I'm Tobias. But daddy and Draco call me Toby." he said softly.

Lucius smiled. "How about this. You call me Lucius, and I'll call you Toby?" he asked and grinned when he got an excited nod. "Alright Severus, show me what needs to be done." he said softly.

Draco quickly came over and climbed in behind Toby, holding him close with both their hands clasped together.

Lucius smiled at this then took Sev's hand and started to chant over the young boy, breaking the spell that locked away his magic and another that Toby to want to kill himself.

Severus growled as both snapped finally and Toby's magic started to fill, but when the other broke, it seemed to scare Toby. "I don't feel bad anymore. I wanna be alive with you and Draco." he whispered.

Severus smiled and gently kissed Toby's forehead. "You'll always be with us." he promised.

Lucius smiled softly, "How's your magic feeling?" he asked.

Toby grinned. "Fully charged." he said happily.

Draco chuckled and kissed just under Toby's ear. "I'm glad you trust my dad and your dad." he whispered.

Toby leaned back into Draco's arms and shyly kissed his lips.

Draco went wide eyed and slowly deepend the kiss, pulling Toby closer to him for a good snog.

Severus chuckled. "Now now boys, that's something you do when your dads are not around." he teased.

Draco slowly broke the kiss then grinned like a mad man. "Shy Uncle Sev?" he asked playfully.

Lucius chuckled. "I'd say yes but I'm happy to see you two happy and in love." he said softly.

Toby blushed. 'Not quite love, just extreme caring right now." he admitted, not wanting to rush things.

Draco nodded his head in agreement. "We don't want to take things to fast." he admitted, though a silly grin was on his face from the kiss.

Severus chuckled then smiled at Toby. "How do you feel?" he asked

Toby grinned. "Happy. I have a dad that cares about me, a boyfriend who cares about me and a boyfriends dad who likes me." he said happily.

Lucius chuckled. "I'll like you till you break my sons heart, then I won't like you at all." he warned.

Toby smiled softly. "I don't plan on breaking his heart ever." he promised.

Draco grinned at that then gently kissed Toby's cheek. "I plan on you being mine forever." he teased.

Toby giggled and shyly hid his face in Draco's chest. "You promised no more teasing." he whined.

Severus chuckled. "That was teasing about holding you up like someone else, this is love teasing." he said playfully.

Toby peeked out then reached his arms our for his Dad. He smiled and cuddled close once Severus picked him up and held him tight. "Is it time to get my glasses?" he asked.

Severus chuckled. "How about we get you some clothes to wear first, because pajamas are only to be worn inside." he teased.

Toby blushed and looked down. "I don't have any good clothes." he whispered.

Draco walked over and lifted him from his uncles arms and headed upstairs. "I have clothes for you, stuff that doesn't fit any more and we can resize it to your body." he promised.

Toby blushed. "Dad said we were going shopping for new clothes today, will you go with us?" he asked hopefully.

Draco smiled softly. 'I'd love to. Mind if I ask my dad to go with? I haven't spent much time with him this summer because people believe him to be a death eater. My dad was forced to take the mark, or me and my mom would be killed. They killed my mom when my dad refused to torture a child." he whispered, feeling sad for his mother.

Toby gently stopped Draco and held him close. "It's okay. I bet she's up in heaven watching her baby become a good man." he said softly.

Draco smiled softly and kissed Toby's hand. "I hope your right." he said softly.

Toby gently pulled Draco into their room, then closed the door and locked it before he shyly kissed his lips again.

Draco grinned and gently pushed Toby against the wall, holding him by his hips. He gently took the kiss deeper, and moaned softly at the problem Toby was causing him. He gently released the kiss and slowly put Toby down. "Too fast." he whispered. "God your gorgeous though" he muttered.

Toby blushed darkly and kissed Draco's lips one more time then went to the bed and sat down. "So what am I wearing?" he asked, trying to hide a problem of his own.

Draco smiled and pulled out a pair of nice slacks and a dark emerald button down with a black vest, then resized them to Toby's body then handed him a black vest with a black tie and a dark green button down that came to the elbows and a pair of old skinny jeans.

Toby smiled and went to the bathroom and quickly dressed and spelled them to fit properly then walked out and smiled. "Ready?" he asked.

Draco smiled and took Toby's hand. "Now I'm ready." he said softly and headed downstairs to meet his uncle and Toby's father.

~~end of chapter~~


	3. Chapter 3

Toby smiled when he reached the end of the stairs, still on Draco's hip. "I'm ready. Do I look okay dad?" he asked softly.

Severus smiled and nodded his head. "You look wonderful." he promised then stole him from Draco, playfully kissed Toby's cheek then set him down. 'glasses first." he promised.

Toby nodded his head. "I'd love to see again." he said playfully.

Draco smiled. 'Do you want glasses or contacts?" he asked curiously.

Toby bit his lip. "I'm not sure. I don't like the idea of having to put something on my eye every day." he admitted.

Draco smiled. "Well then we will find you some beautiful frames to match your own beauty." he said playfully.

Toby giggled again and gently hugged Draco then took his dad's hand an Draco's hand, while Lucius took the other hand of Draco's then Sev's hand and they apparated away to a muggle shop that gave eye exams and glasses.

Severus smiled and nodded his head. "Are you ready son?" he asked softly.

Toby nodded excitedly. "can I have clear frames that just attach to the glass and keep on your nose?" he asked softly.

Severus smiled and nodded his head then took Toby in and got his eyes examined then picked out the glasses that looked beautiful with his soft flowing nearly blue hair. "I love these ones." he said excitedly and turned to Draco. "What do you think?" he asked shyly.

Draco grinned and kissed Toby's cheek. "Gorgeous. And they don't hide those beautiful green eyes of yours." he teased softly

Toby grinned and kissed Draco's lips gently then looked to his da. "Can I have them?" he asked hopefully.

Severus pursed his lips then smiled and nodded his head. "I think their perfect for you." he promised then paid for the exam and glasses.

Once they were outside, Draco spelled them to never break and never fall off without Toby taking them off. "How's that?" he asked.

Toby shook his head side to side then grinned. "Perfect." he said excitedly.

Lucius smiled at Toby. "You look great in those." he said softly.

Toby blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you Lucius." he said softly.

Draco grinned and took Toby's hand again. "We get to go to gringotts now, are you ready?" he asked.

Toby nodded his head. "I'd like that, I want those traitors brought to justice." he said angrily.

Sev smiled and took Draco's hand while Lucius took Toby's and apparated them just outside of gringotts.

Inside Toby went up to the teller and smiled. "hello Griphook. I was wondering if I could speak to your supervisor about things being stolen from my account." he said like a gentlemen.

Griphook nodded his head. "Alright, this way, master potter." he said with playful eyes.

Toby smiled. "You'll keep my secret won't you?" he asked softly.

Griphook nodded his head and smiled at the boy. "Always." he promised then gently took Toby's free hand and lead him to an office in the back. "Ragnok will help you." he promised then went to get the said goblin.

While he had the time he pulled out his vault key and put it on the desk, just as the other goblin walked in. "Hello I'm Ragnok, I'll be helping today. So you said people were stealing from your vault?" he asked a bit angrily that this could happen right under his nose.

Toby nodded. "Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. None of them are on my account name but each have been stealing items and taking money from my account for a few years now." he admitted.

Ragnok nodded his head then took the key and summoned the rest that had been taken by the people mentioned. "Your magical guardian isn't Albus Dumbledore is it?" he asked.

Toby shook his head. "no my dad is." he said softly.

Ragnok looked to Severus above. "And you gave no permission for them to be in the vaults?" he asked.

Severus shook his head.' No, I wouldn't let them in any of Toby's accounts, there for him." he said firmly.

Toby smiled and took his dad's hand along with Draco's who was sitting next to him.

Ragnok smiled and pulled out a marriage contract. "So this isn't real?" he asked, handing it over.

Toby looked at the contract which was illegally signed and put himself and Ginny Weasley in the slots. 'No it's not and I'd like it destroyed." he said honestly.

Ragnok nodded and used a special pair of scissors to break the bond. "I'll make sure you are given back every knut they stole with interest. Ginny weasley has also taken the bands out for marriage and your mothers wedding dress." he warned.

Toby saw red. "Take it back. If she's done anything to it, make her pay." he said firmly.

Severus gently squeezed Toby's hand to calm him down.

"Lucius, will you sign as a witness for this?" he asked.

Lucius nodded and stepped forward and signed the contract that allowed things to be moved into Toby's vaults.

Ragnok smiled a gobliny smile then looked to Draco. "Are you wanting to put a marriage contract between you and master Toby?"he asked.

Draco blushed. "no, not yet." he said firmly.

Toby looked up. "did mr. potter leave a will, or my mom?" he asked.

Ragnok nodded. "We however have no access to them at the moment because they were stolen by Albus Dumbledore." he admitted.

Draco seethed. "How can he take a will that does not belong to him?" he asked angrily.

Lucius gently put a hand on Draco's shoulder, to calm him down.

Draco smiled his thanks then turned to Toby who looked devastated. "They probably destroyed them." he whispered sadly.

Draco gently pulled Toby into his lap and held him close. "It's alright love. Magical wills cannot be broken or destroyed." he promised.

Toby looked hopefully up at Draco. "Promise?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "pinky swear." he promised with a smile.

Toby giggled and took Draco's pinky then shook it with his."Thank you Draco." he said softly, then yawned.

Severus smiled. "Thank you Ragnok. I also want to put my heir in to the books. Do you have the prince heir ring?" he asked.

Toby looked up. "Wait, am I a snape or a prince?" he asked.

Severus chuckled. "both." he said softly.

Toby grinned. "Da I was wondering. could we take a trip before we go back to Hogwarts?" he asked.

Severus nodded his head. 'I have a beach house on the coast of the Philippians. We can go there." he offered.

Toby's eyes light up with excitement that made him hug his dad then wince when one of the bandages moved. "I think I need my back looked at again." he whispered.

Ragnok frowned. "Little one what has been done to your back?" he asked.

Toby looked down. "My uncle carved freak into my back and used a whip on me, leaving open sores." he whispered.

Severus took a deep breath then gently undid Toby's vest and shirt then looked at the back and winced. "You're going to need some of the cream I brought." he said and gently slathered it over Toby's back then redid the dressing with new bandages.

Ragnok looked out raged when he saw the carving and welts as well as the cuts. "The goblin nation will follow you against those who hurt you. I promise you, you will be safe any where there is a goblin." he promised.

Toby looked over wide eyed. "Thank you Ragnok, that's so sweet." he said softly.

Ragnok did a very ungoblinly thing and looked away as he blushed.

Severus finished patching up Toby's back then pulled out another nutrient potion and offered it to Toby. "Just half for now." he said softly.

Toby nodded his head then sipped it down and smiled. "It tastes like strawberry." he said excitedly.

Severus chuckled. "I added strawberries in for the taste, just for you." he said softly.

Toby smiled and hugged his dad then turned to Ragnok. "thank you for everything you've done and are going to do." he said softly.

Once they were out of Gringotts, a reporter stormed up and rushed Lucius and Severus. "Lord Malfoy how does it feel to be out of the prison, Lord Snape, have you kidnapped this boy." the reporter shouted out trying to get some scoop.

Draco quickly hid Toby behind himself an held his hand from behind.

Severus growled angrily. "If you don't leave me and my son alone, I'll make sure you are fired." he said sickly sweet.

The reporter winced and nodded, quickly moving down the alley. "Sorry Toby, I didn't know they would storm us." he said softly.

Draco turned and hugged Toby close, the younger boy shaking in his arms. "I don't like reporters." he whispered.

Draco nodded and held Toby close then looked to Sev for help. Sev smiled and gently kissed Toby's head and smiled. "You did exactly what you should have done if that were an attack." he said proudly.

Toby looked up nervously. "I did?" he asked.

Severus nodded and smiled at Toby. "you stepped back and let the adults deal with it." he said proudly.

Toby smiled softly. "I guess my hero complex is gone." he said softly.

Draco looked up at Sev. "I think we need to go to floreans to get some ice cream." he suggested, having felt Toby's stomach growl.

Lucius smiled fully. "I think that's a wonderful idea, shall we boys?" he asked.

Toby nodded shyly. "I've never been into Floreans before." he admitted.

Draco grinned. 'They have every flavor you can think of." he said softly.

Toby grinned. "What about white chocolate and hazelnut?" he asked hopeful.

Draco nodded his head and smiled. "That's a possibility. with white chocolate frogs." he said softly, "Or peppermint mice."

Toby grinned. "I want the white chocolate frogs." he said, getting bouncy now, more excited at the prospect of ice cream.

Severus chuckled as he watched his son bounce excitedly. "he acts like a younger boy then he is." he said sadly, but at the same time happy for his boy.

Lucius smiled. "That's because your giving him affection he didn't get before." he said softly. "who's his mother Sev?" he asked.

Severus shook his head. "I promised Toby I wouldn't tell. If you want to know, you'll have to ask him." he said firmly.

Lucius nodded. "That big of a secret huh? Then I won't ask, it might scare him." he promised.

Once they reached Floreans and Toby got his ice cream with miniature white chocolate frogs, they all sat and smiled at each other, Toby and Draco, holding hands under the table. "Draco?" he asked. "Will you stay with me always?"

Draco smiled and nodded his head. "I will." he promised and kissed Toby's hand.

Pansy perkison saw the kiss and stormed in. "What are you doing with him Draco, your my fiancé." she said angrily.

Draco rolled his eyes. "We were never even together Pansy, we were barely friends. This is my boyfriend, Toby." he said and took the bite of ice cream Toby had offered.

Pansy growled and pushed Toby hard on his back, causing him to cry out in pain and the scabs that had started had opened and started to bleed through the shirt.

Severus quickly went to Toby and pulled his shirt off slowly, "it's okay love, we will get you sorted." he promised.

Pansy stared surprised at the boy's back then smirked. 'See he even has what he is on his back. A worthless little freak. Now come on Draco, let's get you some sexy clothes." she said sweetly.

Draco stood up and put his wand to Pansy's neck. "You just attacked and hurt my boyfriend. You will stay away from me or I swear I'll kill you pansy." he threatened then watched her go wide eyed and scared.

Pansy quickly left the shop and went to find her dad.

Draco looked to the nearly crying Tobias then quickly took his hand and kissed it. "Shh shh love, she's gone and uncle Sev will get you better." he promised.

Toby whimpered slightly when Sev applied the salve to his back and spelled the blood out of Toby's shirt, then put new bandages across Toby's back before he helped put his shirt back on.

"Thank you Da." he whispered then crawled into Draco's lap and smiled weakly. "thank you for protecting me Dray." he whispered.

Draco leaned down and kissed Toby's lips. "I'll always protect you hero." he promised.

Toby giggled. "not much of a hero anymore. I've already hidden behind you twice." he said softly.

Draco laughed then kissed Toby's lips again. "That's a good thing though. It means you trust me to protect you."

Toby smiled and snuggled close. "Can we have the tailor come to the house Da? I don't want to be around so many people."

Draco smiled and pulled Toby's ice cream over. "After you finish this." he said softly.

Toby stared at it for a minute then caught a chocolate frog with his spoon and ate it. "I like this." he admitted happily.

Draco grinned and took a bite of his own cheese cake one then took a spoon and offered a bit to Toby. "here try this one."

Toby smiled and ate the bite off his spoon then grinned. "It's good, needs strawberry though." he said happily, licking the strawberry sauce off his own spoon then offered a bite of white chocolate and hazelnut ice cream to Draco.

Draco indulgently tried it then grinned. 'That is good." he said then gently kissed Toby's temple. "But not as good as you are." he teased.

Toby blushed darkly and took another bite of his ice cream, nearly finishing it then ate the last chocolate frog and leaned into Draco. "I'm stuffed." he said happily.

Lucius smiled and pulled out a wet handkerchief and gently wiped Toby's face. "You have ice cream everywhere little one." he teased.

Toby blushed then smiled at Lucius. "Thank you." he said softly.

Lucius shook his head. "Nothing to thank me for love, I'm looking out for you. After all, I am your godfather." he said honestly.

Toby looked up surprised then at his dad. "Is he really?" he asked, hopeful.

Sev nodded and smiled. "I named him your godfather when your mother sent the paperwork to me about you." he said honestly.

Toby grinned then hugged Lucius tightly. "Don't let anything bad happen to you. I want you as my godfather for a long time." he said softly.

Lucius chuckled and hugged the younger boy close. "I don't plan on going anywhere dangerous for a long time." he promised.

Toby smiled then patted his tummy. "So will the tailor come to the house?" he asked.

Severus nodded his head. "I think that's a good idea, how about we do that after we get your school supplies." he asked with a smile.

Toby bit his lip then nodded his head. "I hope I'm a slytherin, I want dad to be proud of me." he said softly to Draco.

Draco chuckled and kissed Toby's cheek. "He will be proud of you either way." he promised.

Toby bit his lip. "But if I'm a slytherin, we could be together and dad could watch and make sure I'm okay." he said softly.

Draco smiled softly. "I would be pretty happy if you were my roommate in Hogwarts." he said softly.

Toby blushed. "we could push the beds together and cuddle." he said excitedly.

Draco grinned. "We could do that, it would be fun." he promised.

Severus chuckled as the boys followed them aimlessly. "Da? who's our DADA teacher this year?" he asked curiously.

Severus smirked. "I am." he said softly.

Draco grinned. "Really?" he asked .

Lucius stepped forward, "I got accepted as potions master so Severus could be a defense against the dark arts teacher." he said proudly.

Toby grinned. "So my dad gets his dream job and my godfather gets to torment the Gryffindors." he said happily.

Lucius laughed and smiled at Toby. "I won't torture them to badly." he teased.

Draco grinned. "Well at least get the weasel and beaver out of your class." he said softly.

Toby grinned. "that would be a stress free environment for all us who actually wanted to work." he said excitedly.

Severus chuckled. "that's right, we need to get you tutored for potions." he said softly. "When we get home, I'll take you into my lab and we can work on some together."

Lucius smiled. "i'll also assign seats so you and Draco sit next to each other." he promised.

Draco grinned. "That would be tremendous." he said excitedly.

Severus smiled and came back with two sets of books, one for Draco, the other for Toby. "Got any books that you're interested in?" he asked curiously.

Harry blushed and pointed to a leather bound journal. "can I get one of those Da?" he asked curiously.

Severus chuckled and pulled one down in tan and the other in black. "What color?" he asked.

Harry grinned. "Black. We need to go to the crafts shop and get more ink." he said softly. "I'm nearly out of parchment as well."

Severus nodded and smiled. "There's a set there with a verity of colors. How about we get you that and a new roll of parchment?" he asked with a smile.

Draco grinned. 'That would be awesome, you could turn your homework in as a rainbow.' he teased.

Toby laughed. "can I get a few new quills as well?" he asked curiously.

Severus grinned. "It's your birthday, you can get whatever you please." he promised.

Toby grinned and smiled at Severus. "Thank you Dad." he said softly.

Severus nodded his head. "Do you have a broom still?" he asked softly.

Toby's suddenly turned sad. "They broke it." he whispered.

Severus pulled Toby into a hug." Shh love it's alright." he said softly. "We will get you a new one."

Toby looked up and smiled shyly. "But their expensive." he said worried.

Severus chuckled. "It's your birthday, I told you I'd spoil you." he said playfully.

Toby smiled fully then hugged his dad tightly." thank you Dad." he said softly.

Draco smiled and lead the way to the quiditch shop and opened the door, only to find Ronald Weasley inside drooling over the newest, fastest, seekers broom.

Toby smiled and walked over to the broom then looked to Draco. "I think we should get two of these, we could play seekers games together." he said happily.

Ronald turned, red in the face. "Who do you think you are that you could afford this. Oh it's Malfoy with you. No wonder he can afford it, you just have to suck him off to get anything you want." he said viciously.

Draco growled and pulled Toby behind him, then pulled his wand and pointed it at Ronald. "Apologize or I'll have you arrested for badgering actual customers and threatening my Toby." he said angrily.

Ronald crossed his arms and smirked. "You'd get arrested before I did, you have the dark mark." he said snidely.

Draco smirked and pulled up both his arms to show he didn't have the dark mark. "I am happy to say I don't have it and never did." he said sweetly.

Toby gently took Draco's hand. "Can we just go?" he asked in Draco's ear.

Draco turned for just a second, only to be hit with a hard stinging spell.

The owner, having seen the whole thing, quickly kicked Ronald out and banned him from his shop and catalogue, then walked over to Draco and gently helped him up. "Does it hurt little one?" the older man asked kindly.

Toby gently pulled his wand and started healing the small cuts on his side. "It didn't break through any skin just scraped him up." he promised and smiled at the owner of the shop. "I'm sorry we caused you so much trouble, we were looking to buy the swift eagle." he admitted.

The owner smiled and pulled two down from behind his table then handed them over. "Free of any charge, I must warn you though, these things are very hard to ride if you hadn't ridden before." he said softly.

Toby smiled. 'I used to have a firebolt and Draco had a nimbus 2000." he said softly.

The owner smiled and sized the brooms down then handed them to the boys. "Just un shrink them when you get home." he said softly.

Toby smiled gratefully at the man. "Thank you so much." he said and took the brooms then put them in his pocket and held Draco dress again, spelling his clothes clean then kissed Draco's cheek. "You feel better?" he asked.

Draco nodded and pulled Toby into a full kiss then lead the way out of the quiditch shop, shooting a thank you back to the owner.

Severus smiled when he finally found the boys. "Well boys what did you get?" he asked.

Draco grinned. "Ronald weasley was in the store oggling a swift eagle and then hexed me and the owner threw him out and banned the little mutant. The owner gave us two of the brooms as an apology." he said and smiled.

Severus went wide eyed. "I must repay him." he said softly.

Toby grabbed his arm gently. 'He wouldn't want it. He is proud that we didn't start a fight here with Ronald weasley. Draco protected me from him."

Severus bit his lip a minute then nodded his head. "I'm proud of you Dragon, and you too Toby." he said softly.

Toby smiled and hugged his dad then put the brooms in the weightless bag his dad was carrying.

Severus smiled and hugged Toby. "Do you want to go to the muggle mall and get some games or a laptop or something?" He asked with a smile.

Toby smiled. "I have more than enough for me." he promised.

Severus nodded then sent his tailor to meet them at snape manor then apparated them back home. "Alright boys, go upstairs and unpack the things you got today." he said and handed over the bag.

Toby grinned and pulled Draco upstairs with him, then slowly pulled two ink cases out, handing one to Draco, their brooms, the new uniforms, two sets of books, a sketchbook that Toby had been eyeing, new quills and a new wand for Toby as his old one didn't seem to work for him anymore.

Each put their things away and smiled as they resized the brooms and put on warm clothes and boots then headed outside. Once Toby got his broom to go up and smack into his hand, he grinned and mounted then took off like a madman and a whoop. Draco quickly followed him with his own broom and slowly caught up to him. "We need a snitch."

Toby pursed his lips. "I don't know if we have one or not." he admitted.

Draco grinned and gently tagged Toby then took off like a rocket. "Your it!" he shouted.

Toby grinned and raced after him, catching up slowly as the brooms could only go so fast.

After an hour of flying and playing tag, Severus sent up a patronis of an eagle and told the boys the tailor was there.

Toby landed near the door and took his broom inside, as it looked like it would rain.

The tailor smiled. "Well aren't you a hottie. Come on up the pedestal and I'll get your measurements." he said. After half an hour or being wrapped up in almost every place the tailor pulled out some different materials and tested them against Toby's skin color before packing up. "I'll have three sets of clothing by tomorrow the rest done next week." he promised.

Draco grinned. "Just be sure it's in Toby's style, he likes thin ties and vests with long sleeved button down shirts." he said with another grin.

The tailor smiled. 'It will be done." he promised.

After he left, the clouds opened up and let the rain pour down, leaving Draco and Toby time to sit in the sitting room and cuddle with hot cocoa and cookies.


End file.
